White Rose
by Light Umbreon
Summary: A young girl and her friends attend the AMA, aka the Anime and Manga academy. In the midst of everything, they stumble into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Will they ever find a way out alive, or will they be forced to live there forever? The adventure has just begun, my friends! RATED T FOR CURSING, BLOOD, AND ALL DAT STUFF DAT MAKES THINGS AWESOME XD
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NO this is not Death Note it's my own, "personal", AUTHOR'S NOTE. So anyways this is sort of my first fan fic so DON'T EXPECT IT TO BE GOOD. Though, as I progress through it, I promise it'll get better. Yes I know the summary is crappy but who can make a good summary when you first start a book? LOGIC. So please enjoy it and stuff! Jay-Chan, disclaimer please!**

**Jayfeather: *tied up to a chair* NO.**

**What did you say? *holds up knife***

**Jayfeather: Err, Light-Chan does not own Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Warriors, or Pokémon. If she did, she would make it suck. And please review so she doesn't KILL ME.**

**That's better! And please do review, I'd really appreciate it! NOW ON WITH THE PROLOGUE!**

…Prologue…

"Bye sweet heart! Don't get into trouble!" Mrs. Maple called as she drove away in her silver Honda. Rosalie sighed. Moms, they were always worried. If she ever had kids, she would have confidence in them.

Rosalie was your normal, average looking girl with black hair that sometimes, in light, had brown or blue highlights. Her eyes, in the distance, looked like beady black marbles, but closer, a deep brown with a hint of gold. But who said she was NORMAL? Yes, normal as her species is human, but did she have a human MIND? No, not at all. She thought the impossible. She THINKS the impossible. An example of this is a very complicated question that she often wonders from time to time, _is America really a free country?_ You see? What human being's mind ever crossed such a question? That, my friend, is an explanation we'll save for later.

She turned, and faced the building before her. It was a huge academy for people who love anime and manga, Anime and Manga Academy (aka the AMA). And by huge, I mean HUGE for America. Sure, if it was in Japan or Korea, it'd be fine to be 3 stories high with a clock tower in the middle and the size of 4 mansions put together, but for America, it was NOT THE CASE.

You see, America's and Japan's cultures are different in many ways. Animes like Soul Eater are sometimes perverted and bloody, which the American culture does not always accept. But somehow it ended up in the "free" country (probably because of Japanese and Korean immigrants) and Americans came to watch the epic and sometimes funny cartoons. And the 12-year-old girl happened to be one of those Americans.

The main reason why Rosalie chose to be in the AMA for the summer was because she wanted to fully learn how to cosplay, and, perhaps, form a cosplay group. As so, she hoped to make great friends, and maybe even write her own fan fiction. And that fan fiction, is another thing we'll save for later.

The young girl sighed, and entered the huge building.

A~N: **(Author's Note is too much of a bother) So! How'd ya like it so far? Great grammar and no spelling mistakes, yes? I'm sorry that it's short, but all prologues are short, right? What will happen next? Will Rosalie be welcomed warmly, or be hated? Will she find great friends, or be a complete nobody like in third grade? **

**_Stay tuned for more!_**


	2. Chapter 1- Surprise!

**A~N: Hi again! So we left off at the shorty short prologue XP so basically this is chapter one and stuff. Just so you know, the first several chapters are going to be about the first few days of Rosalie's stay at the AMA. I was saying that so you would know what to expect, so if you want to get to the whole Kuroshitsuji thing you could skip to like chapter 4 or 5 (if there is a chapter 4 or 5 X3). And I ALWAYS read the reviews and reply, because that's just how much it means to me! Jay-Chan, disclaimer please!**

**Jayfeather: Why do I have to do it? *still tied to chair***

**Because if you don't I'll call Hollyleaf and Sol (this Sol is a Pikachu for those who read Warriors) over and put THEM in the same situation!**

**Jayfeather: FINE. Light Umbreon does not own Black Butler (aka Kuroshitsuji for those who don't know), Pokémon, or Warriors. If she did, Pokémon would suck… -.-**

**Good! Now please review! And make sure you are doing great on your own Fan fictions! :D **

Chapter 1

Surprise!

Rosalie gasped. The AMA was even _bigger_ on the inside! It was like a giant castle, or maybe even huger than that. Vocaloid songs and Nightcore remixes rang in the air. Posters of anime and announcements lined the walls. In front of her laid a sparkling water fountain filled with light blue water, and behind it was a grand staircase, with two doors beside it. On her left, a hallway opened up to what was millions of shops, and on her right, a hallway showed plain classes and store-a-ways. There was _definitely_ going to be a lot around here.

A lady dressed in a plain blue dress, about the age of 30, was walking toward her. Her golden brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her forest green eyes shone a bit big in her red lined glasses. She had on a polite smile as she said, "Oh! You must be Rosalie, yes? We've been expecting you," The blanette replied with a nod, shyly. Rosalie honestly wasn't a social type, and made up for this with her daringness. An example of this would be that whenever someone threatened her, she would go into a fit of laughter, "Ahahaha! Oh, that's just so impossible! Hah!" and, you know what, nothing even happened!

Rosalie looked around, and found that no one was in sight. "Hey, where is everyone?" She wondered aloud. "They're in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. After all, 8:30 _is_ the appropriate time, no?" The lady answered. "Uh, sure…" The young girl agreed, now wondering where the cafeteria would be.

"Right, please follow me to the office," The lady continued, and started walking toward a door that Rosalie never noticed was there. _Office?!_ She mused, _what the hell is this place? A school?!_ She followed the brunette, reluctantly. She opened the door, and held it for the blanette. As Rosalie walked inside, she gazed at the anime posters that dotted the walls, and it rested on a chibi Miku doll sitting on a fine wooden desk. A young lady, about 21, was sitting in that certain desk. Her eyes were a lavender blue and her black hair with brown highlights was tied into a ponytail. Her head rested on one hand, while the other just fiddled around with a pen.

"Ah, our newest student! Welcome!" She said cheerfully, looking up. "I'm Ms. Silverthr, but most of the students here call me Silver-san. I'm the principle here. The kind lady that just brought you in is Mrs. Thong, the vice principle." She introduced. "Your Rosalie, am I right?" The young girl nodded yet again, "I prefer to be called a nickname too. It's Rosie-chan." "Ah, a lot of the students use '-chan'. I guess they're all making great friends, huh?" Silver-san commented. The blanette replied with the kindest smile she could make. For some reason she wasn't good at it anymore… But that doesn't matter at the moment, does it?

"Alright then. Here's your schedule," The young principle handed Rosalie the piece of paper with the list of what they were doing that month, "And your dorm number is 202. Your roommates will show you around, I hope! Oh and one more thing-" She gave the blanette the chibi Miku doll, "I heard you like Vocaloid, so I decided to give you this as a welcome gift!" Silver-san smiled, and so did Rosie-chan, feeling welcome as intended. "Thanks! This is so nice of you. I never expected such," She said gratefully. "Come along, now. Let's get you to your dorm," Mrs. Thong said, opening the door again. "Hai!" The young girl agreed in a high pitched voice, and walked out, hugging the doll. She briefly heard Silver-san whisper, "That girl, she said 'right' in Japanese! I wonder if she can even speak the whole language…" And then the vice principle closed the door.

Although it may seem like it, Rosalie did _not_ fully know Japanese. If she did, her favorite word would be hai, because she just LOVED it when her voice was cute. Well, it's at least better than saying "right" or "yes" or any other agreement. Just, simply, hai!

As Mrs. Thong and the young blanette walked up the grand staircase, she could not help but wonder what time it was. "Err, Mrs. Thong…what time is it?" She asked. "What? Oh, let me check," The brunette pulled out a pink-covered iPhone, "Hmm…it's 9:03." She answered. "Oh…" Was all the girl could say. They soon were trotting along the hallway of, let's say, a thousand dorms. It wasn't nearly as decorated as the place with the water fountain, the Main Parlor, but a few vases of flowers stood here and there, and the wallpaper was a warm red with golden designs.

After what seemed like HOURS, they had finally reached dorm 202. "Well, here you go. Enjoy your stay!" And then, the vice principle disappeared down the hallway. Rosalie opened the door, hugging the chibi Miku doll in one arm, "Hi random people! I'm your newest roommate!" The blanette said cheerfully. Three girls sat on two bunk beds. A blanette just like ours' with silvery green eyes sat on the top of one, looking a lot emoish, and the two other girls sat on the bottom of the beds… "WAHHH!" Rosie-chan was suddenly "attacked" by the two girls. "ROSIE-CHAN!" They yelled. The emo girl sighed and turned to stare out a nearby window. "Ah, uh, Hannah! Josie! I didn't expect you two to be here!" The _unemo_ girl said, surprised. They let go of her. Hannah was a milk chocolate brunette with shinning ocean blue eyes that Rosalie had met on Animal Jam in fifth grade, and Josephine was a darker brunette with light brown eyes that was her classmate from fourth through sixth grade. Odd, isn't it?

Rosalie realized something, "Hey, Josie-chan! I never thought _you_ would _miss_ _me_!" causing her to get a swift kick in the ankle. "Owe…I guess THAT will never change!" She smirked. And so, the girls reunited with talking and teasing and all that stuff, while the emo girl, now officially to be known as Twilight, sulked in an emo corner waiting for them to stop.

**A~N: Whew! That took me like 3 hours to write ^-^; but now it's FINALLY finished. Thank god for GlitchxCity (and YouTube), 'cause without her epic Pokémon remixes, I'd be an EPIC FAILTURE. XD So what's going to happen next? Will Rosalie still be treated like a good old friend? Will there be an enemy awaiting our shy blanett? Will Twilight EVEN SAY ANYTHING? (Oh one more thing- blanette is a name I made up for black-haired people. I mean, I didn't want to say brunette because for brown-haired people, and not raven-haired because that's for…Sebastian…and you get my point.)**

**_Stay tuned for more!_ **


	3. Chapter 2- A Normal Day

**A~N: Hey there! I'm sorry for the confusion of no reviews for White Rose, but there was a MAJOR problem that happened with the first! So this is the official one. In any case, there was this person (basically) calling me an idiot for multiple things and just to let YOU GUYS know that even if you think the dialogue is in the wrong place, or that this isn't as fan girlish as it should be, that it's UNIQUE. And if you think that the beginning is a bit off the point of being about Kuro, READ THE DAMN SUMMARY. Oh and that I'm not an idiot (I'm actually pretty smart for an 11-year-old when it comes to life, so if ya need advise, I'm the best person to talk to). Now, Jay-chan, disclaimer please!**

**Jayfeather: Light-chan does not own Black Butler, Pokémon, or Warriors…ugh this is boring…**

**Now please enjoy the story I made and the fact that it doesn't have any mistakes AT ALL!**

Chapter 2

"And this is the cafeteria!" Hannah said, holding out her hand to indicate the place. She and Josephine were showing Rosalie around the giant academy, while Twilight stayed in the room, probably sitting in her emo corner again. There was a mall, a "playground" that looked more like a city park, the class halls, dorm halls, the cafeteria right now, and an old and abandoned section in the mall that everyone was too scared to step foot into…

_*flash back~*_

_Rosalie stared at the scene before her. "A…old mall?" She said, struggling to keep her curiosity under control. The abandoned mall section had an eerie yet overwhelming ring to it that almost made her want to explore the cold place. _

_"Yep! Though Silver-san hadn't said, no one crosses into here EVER. A rumor goes around saying a boy once went here and never came back. Odd, huh?" Hannah said, shivering. "Just looking at it gives me the creeps." As if shivering too hard, she stumbled into the abandoned place clumsily. _

_"Hey! You okay there?" The blanette took her hand and practically dragged her out with an effort. _

_"Oh! Sorry, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes!" She responded, lightly blushing out of embarrassment._

_"Well, we should get out of here. We still haven't bought cosplays for our Soul Eater and Black Butler classes," Josie stated, and the trio left the creepy, scary, old, abandoned mall._

_*end of flash back~*_

"Hey, is it lunch time yet?" Rosie stated, out of the blue. "I'm starving. I could do with a good ol' corn dog…"

Josie checked her watch, "Hmm, not yet. We still have like, 10 minutes-" Out of nowhere, a group of 2 girls and a boy popped up along the hallway.

"Oh great…" Hannah muttered, clenching her fists. Josie stared coldly at the upcoming group, leaving poor Rosie curious.

"What? What is it?" She asked, cocking her head. They ignored her, and kept up the stare. She sighed. _I guess I'll figure out as soon as they come here,_ the blanette thought simply, and waited. Sure enough, the lot of them pretty much answered her question.

"Well, well. If it isn't team booty-butler and soul-peer," The boy, a dirty blond and assumingly the leader of the group, said. "Looks like you've got another noobie on the job. Congrats." He went on, obviously talking about Rosalie.

"Oh, please, Camron. Like we've heard ENOUGH about those girly animes, what were they called again? Oh right, _Mermaid Melody and K-ON._ I'm surprised even a _boy_ would like _that crap_," Josie said smugly, casting a death glare at the "girly group".

"Yea. A _more popular boy_ would. _And, _isn't that me right now?" He practically lifted his nose up in the air, as if trying to show his popularity with the dumb thing on his face. He was a snobby, obnoxious, know-it-all that did anything to annoy boy-like-anime lovers, and especially this group. His 2 girl followers liked the same animes he did, and were his roommates as well. They mostly kept quiet, but would sometimes laugh at _his_ teasing. If anything, they were like those dumb girl teens that did ANYTHING to be in the most popular group and stay that way. Honestly, _such a waste of life time!_

The trio of girls knew better than to outburst, "NO YOUR NOT!" or "HECK NO!" or even "EVERYONE HATES YOU DUMBASS!". And the lucky thing was, they had _Josephine_. "We don't care. What power do you have over us?" She said coolly. Oftentimes she did this back in school when Rosalie was being annoying or idiotic. Who could blame her?

"Humph. You're just jealous that _I_ have a higher rank than _you_," He stated, smirking. And then, the final part of Josie's process came. She kicked him _hard_ on the leg. And when you say _hard_, referring to Josephine's kicks, it means _deadly_.

"OWE! Sheesh!" The blond ran off, flashing a big red mark where Josie had kicked him, and struggled to reach the nurse's office. His 2 roommates scurried after him, leaving the group be, without a word.

Rosalie put a hand on the deadly brunette's back, "Ah, that's the Josie-chan I know!" Josie looked away, blushing embarrassingly, trying to hide her face.

"It was nothing…" She said moodily, and stopped blushing. The blanette and Hannah blinked, as if saying _"Yea, right!"_. Josie checked her watch again. "Hmm, it's already lunch time. Looks like the _pinkies_ passed the time," She commented.

Rosalie jumped up and down like a little kid, "Really?! YAY! Last one at the cafeteria is a Slowpoke!" and dashed off to the wondrous place of food.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hannah called and ran after her. The other brunette sighed and speed-walked in an attempt to catch up to them.

In the cafeteria, kids of mostly 10-16 filled the tables, eating lunch. The academy was known for making the best of foods, after all. Today's lunch was butter corn ramen, and for desert a choice of chocolate, strawberry, or honey pocky. Hokkaido, a certain Japanese city, specialized in this type of ramen. Rosalie was not exactly happy with the choice, as she was hoping for a corn dog, but she did fancy butter corn ramen. "Oh well," She sighed, "At least ramen is healthier and yummier at the same time!" The trio had quickly gotten they're bowls and chop sticks, waited in line to get their fill, and sat down at an empty round table.

"Hmm…not bad, not at all…" Hannah said, finishing up the last of her ramen. "Who's up for some pocky?"

"Oooh! I am!" Rosie said, acting like her idiotic self from fifth grade. In fact, she acted differently in almost EVERY grade. In third, she was a complete loner and had only one "friend". In fourth, she was a sort of half girly-girl and tom-boy. And in sixth, a loner that mostly focused on school and not friends. After all, the kids at her school were pretty much crazy and idiotic like all sixth graders, so at least _she_ could manage herself and be quiet and calm, much like Ciel Phantomhive.

After the trio had their pocky, they called it a day and went back to the dorm. Twilight, assumingly, was fast asleep in her bed on the top of Josie's. They chatted, and eventually ate dinner. Then they went to sleep…_or did they?_

**A~N: oooh! Great ending there :3 Just a fair warning, chapter 3 is going to be SHORT. Maybe shorter than the prologue *shrug* I'll try to make it long though, so no worries! Besides that, each chapter is going to grow longer and longer, until it's the right amount of words that needs to be in a chapter. Btw, no offence to Mermaid Melody and K-ON lovers. So, what's in store for our little trio next? Maybe a party? Or a simple exploration? Who knows!**

**_Stay tuned for more!_**


	4. Chapter 3- CTGL?

**A~N- Hello! I'm back from my beautiful dream world! (Sleeping) Just a note, but some of you like reading while listening to music, right? Well, I figured out how to do that, for free! Just have two tabs, one on YouTube, and the other on a Fan fiction story. On YouTube, just search up any music you want to listen to, play it, and pull up the other tab and read. There ya have it! And you can do that for any website. I recommend listening to ****_Angel of Darkness_**** or something from ****_Vocaloid_****, or ****_NightCore_****, or a remix from ****_GlitchxCity_****'s channel. (Her remixes are awesome!) Now, Jayfeather, disclaimer!**

**Jayfeather: Light does not own blah blah blah… You know what! I'm getting out of here! *secretly bounces chair out of room***

**Now please remember to review! I love it when people tell me what they think! Oh, and a message for You Broke Fandom- read my reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Creepy Transportation with a Good Light?**

She silently got up from bed, and carefully climbed down. With a quick hesitation, she opened the door, which creaked loud enough for everyone to hear. But, luckily, none of them stirred. She quietly slipped out of the dorm and closed the door. As silent as a fox, she ran ninja-style through the hallways, her night dress billowing behind her.

Her intention was to reach the mall. She avoided any obstacles in her way, and even jumped over them like a horse. The moon casted it's silvery light over her, making a bluish shadow. Here and there, a night guard would stalk the walls, but with her slyness and sneakiness, she easily ran through, the darkness hiding her from view. But what did she know, that there were people tailing her!

She reached her destination. In a quick dash, she was at the abandoned section of the mall. In truth, she was the fastest runner in the whole academy, _and_ the fastest walker. Her rival to this was a certain brunette that was with her through three school years. She stopped, and gazed at the old place.

"Rosie-chan!" A voice rang out. The people had reached her. The blanette turned, and saw Josie and Hannah running toward her, breathless. She sighed, happy that her legs were stronger than theirs, but also angry that the door couldn't have been quieter. "Well, what are you doing?" Josie questioned, glancing at the creepy mall.

"Nothing, just wanting to explore _there_…" Rosie said, pointing.

"Have you forgotten the rumor?!" Hannah inquired, shocked.

"Nope. It's just a rumor though, right?" Rosie pointed out, "This is going nowhere. One day, there was going to be someone to break the seal of fear, but that person happens to be me." And with that, she started walking toward the abandoned section, or particularly the nearest old store.

The two other girls ran after her, trying to convince her not to. But, sooner than a blink, they were all in the store. Spider webs were in every corner. Dust laid on all surfaces. Gadgets and other things scattered here and there, in the messy room. A certain one, with a blue button in the middle, caught the daring girl's eye. She picked it up and blew the dust off, making it seem shinier than before. "What do you think this does?" She asked, showing it to her companions. They stared at it, not sure if they should do something.

Hannah was the first to speak, "Um, well I guess we'll never find out until we push it…"

"Are you insane? What if it's dangerous?!" Josie said, obviously not wanting to be there in the first place.

"OMG your right! Rosie, throw it away!"

"Guys, calm down," The blanette said without a hint of fear. "What could possibly go wrong?" And then, she pushed the feared button. Nothing. "See? It's too old to-" Light suddenly surrounded them, and before they knew it…

_They were transported to a new dimension._

**A~N- Well look at that! I guess it wasn't ****_that_**** short, but still, it's SHORT! So what will happen next? Where has our group of girls been transported to? What will they do? What will they find there? AND WHERE IS TWILIGHT?! XD**

**_Stay tuned for more! :3_**


	5. Chapter 4- To be a Noble

**A~N- Well here we are with chapter 4 :D there's not much to say, though and…WHERE THE FREAK DID JAYFEATHER GO?!*searches for him, and finds Sol tied to a chair***

**Sol: Took you long enough! Get me out of this!**

**8C NO. DO DISCLAIMER.**

**Sol: wha-? Fine. Ro-I mean-Light does not own Black Butler, Pokémon, or Warriors. If she did, Pokémon would be awesome! :D**

**GOOD. Now please review, fav, and follow! ^-^ And don't forget to listen to NightCore's music!**

* * *

Chapter 4

To be a Noble

The trio laid on the ground, a wide-spread of soft grass, knocked out of their senses. A soft breeze was blowing, carrying a fresh scent of cinnamon and apples. Lost leaves were slowly floating through the air, landing here and there on green plants. Josie was the first to get up. "Augh…Oh God, what happened…?" She slumped back on the grass, sitting, realizing how tired she was. Hannah got up, and sat as well, just as tired.

"This…is…weird…" The brunette said, studying her hands.

"What is it?" Rosie asked, sitting up. She seemed to be the most energetic of the group.

"It's just…we look like anime…" The milk chocolate haired girl responded with a yawn. The two other girls widen their eyes, shocked. They quickly checked themselves, looking at one another as well.

"Okay we're done and…OH MY GOD!" Josie yelled, pointing at something in front of them. When the girls looked up, they almost fainted. What was in front of them, you ask? I think that question is about to be answered in 3…2…1…

"IT'S THE TRANCY MANOR!" The other brunette would've yelled out more if it wasn't for Rosie covering her mouth.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want _the slutty and obnoxious bitch_ to _catch_ us?!" She hissed. Of course, she was referring to _Alois Trancy_. Who else? The blond boy lived in the manor with _his demon butler_, and _4 demon servants_. It'd be horrible if they were caught, because, well…even I, the narrator, can't say! But I suppose you could imagine anyways…if you're the "resistant" type like me…

Josephine glanced at the _horror_, "What are we gonna do?" Rosalie took her hand off Hannah's mouth, and sighed. This was going to be hard to deal with, especially since there was a 90% chance Alois and his army of demons is still alive. And then, an idea sparked in the dark-haired girl's mind. Although unlikely, there was _10%_ of a chance they were _dead_. And there was only one way to find out, risking _everything_.

"We have to go in there," She announced.

"Eh?!" Went the two other girls.

"You heard me! We _have_ to go in the Trancy Manor! It's the only way we'll find out if _he_ is still alive!" She pointed out.

"B-but Rosie-"

"I know! I know! There's a big chance he _is_, but we can still escape, can't we? And what use would we be to him anyways? We'd just be extra mouths to feed." This was true. What use would Alois have from them? He'd probably throw them out after one day of realization. _Or would he?_

They finally came to see her point, "A-alright. But if this goes wrong, and we die, _I'm going to kill you again!_" The deadly-kick-giving brunette gave her a harsh glare as the trio walked up to the front doors of the manor.

"Okay…let's do this!" Rosie pushed open the doors. To their amazement, the wallpaper was _midnight blue_. And we all know what that means. "Yay~! I was right! HE'S DEAD!" The blanette jumped with joy and _hugged a staircase pole._ The other two girls sweatdropped.

"Are you done…?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, uh, yea!" Blushing lightly, she stopped hugging the pole, which almost seemed as if it was sweating, like that toilet in Soul Eater. "I guess you're wondering what we do now, right?" Her companions nodded. "Well, since it's abandoned, why don't we live here, in the Trancy Manor? I mean, we have nowhere else to go, so why not? It's better than nothing-!"

"You talk too much about the good of things. Of course we'll stay here!" Josie cut her off.

"Yea, I guess it won't be so bad…" Hannah agreed.

Rosie somehow smiled, "Great! But look at this place! It's gotten a bit dusty over the days. I'm not normally one to clean, but I'll make this place spotless! You guys should get some rest," The two other girls nodded and went upstairs to find the guest bedrooms. As so, Rosie started to work on the manor, ironically at 8:00 pm, knowing that there were yet _more secrets_ hidden in the sea of midnight blue the wallpaper contained.

* * *

Hannah woke up with a start, wondering where she was. _Oh, it's just the Trancy Manor…_ she thought, remembering that Alois was dead. _Hey, I wonder what time it is?_ She sat up, and spotted a pocket watch on a dresser next to her bed. She picked it up and opened it. _8:00 am…well that's ironic._ Getting up, she left the room, wondering through the maze of hallways, until she bumped into Rosalie.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to be up early," The blanette said. Hannah looked her from top to bottom. She was wearing a light blue dress with black ribbons and some sort of flower design, light blue slip-on shoes, and a black head band.

"Why are you dressed like that…?" Hannah wondered aloud.

"Because this is how they dress in _1800, England_, silly! I honestly don't like wearing a dress that much, and like what we wear in _2014, America,_ but time calls!"

"Oh, right."

"Well, at least come and eat breakfast! Josie and I made it." And so, the two walked their way to the dining hall, finding Josie waiting in a round table, in a Victorian dress as well. Somehow, the seemingly idiotic blanette had fitted the dark purple gown with black lacing, black slip-on shoes, and black ribbon on the deadly-kick-giving girl. On the table was a full feast, just enough to fill the three of them. Eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, you name it. They sat down in the comfy chairs.

After eating their fill, and putting a green dress with blue ribbons, green slip-on shoes, and a blue ribbon on Hannah, the trio went shopping in England. They bought quite a lot of other gowns, since the manor only provided the dresses they were currently wearing, and even pets. A male ferret named Dash for Josie, a female collie puppy named Lara for Hannah, and they found a lost silver fox kit that Rosie kept. She hadn't known what to name it yet. As days passed, the trio, because of their wealth from Alois's money, became known as nobles. They would often go to balls and spend time doing the garden. And soon, their existence soon reached the Her Majesty's ears…and even _The Queen's Guard Dog_.

* * *

**A~N- Oooh! _Even The Queen's Guard Dog_? We all know who that is! :3 Oh, I forgot to tell you guys—there aren't gonna be any POVs in the fic :P sorry. It's just that I can't find any anywhere to put them, or I don't feel like it. **

**For some reason, I have _Bring Me to Life_ (_NightCore Remix)_ stuck in my head. Idk why…wait what does this have to do with _White Rose_?! Meh who cares…**

**So what's next? Will they meet you-know-who? Will Alois come back from the dead as a zombie? (Insert XD here) Will they die? Will—oh forget it just wait till I update the next chapter!**

**_Stay tuned for more! :D_ **


	6. Chapter 5- Her Majesty's Meeting

**A~N: ****_God is a girl, _**

**_Wherever you are, _**

**_Do you believe it?_**

**_Can you receive it?_**

**_God is a girl,_**

**_Whatever you say,_**

**_Do you believe it?_**

**_Can you receive it? :3_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Her Majesty's Meeting

The trio stood, staring in shock at a letter held in Josie's hand. It stated:

_Dear Nobles Rosalie, Josephine, Hannah,_

_ Her Majesty requests to meet her humbly in her palace, as soon as you receive this letter. I will lead you to her office, where a certain ritual will take place. If you wish to bring anything with you, all is welcomed. But please be sure it's stable._

_Her Majesty's Loyal Butler,_

_Cornad Gilsprings_

"I don't believe it!" Hannah exclaimed. How _exactly did_ their presence reach the Queen of England's ears? Yes, the trio did go to social gatherings and such, but it's not like the Queen _herself_ did, or had she? No. It was simply not possible, with the work she has…

"Do you think that her one of her servants have heard of us?" Rosie asked, pondering about the situation deeply.

Josie nodded, "It's possible, but either way, we still have to go. This is _Her Majesty_ _the Queen_ _of England_ we're talking about. I'm sure it's nothing bad, right?"

"Yea, that's right. Let's get moving!" Hannah announced. Rosie picked up and hugged lightly her silver fox kit, who was before at her heels. "Huh? Are you bringing her?" The brunette questioned.

"Yup, I just don't want to leave the cute little thing~!" She rubbed her cheek on the poor kit's head. "And I think I know the perfect name for her," She added, "Sylvenkashia, or Sylvia for short."

"_Sylvenkashia_?" Josie asked, "What kind of name is _that_?"

"Dunno. It just popped up in my mind. But at least it's unique!"

"Right…" Josie said, "If I remember, the palace should be near the local clock tower. Or somewhere around that area…at least the manor is close to there, so it won't be much of a walk." And with that, the trio and Sylvia walked off. As for the two other pets, they helped themselves to their owners' beds.

* * *

"Her Majesty," Rosalie bowed, as well as her companions. Even Sylvia dipped her head, sensing the Queen's royal presence. Cornad Gilsprings, the Queen's newest butler, had leaded them kindly to her office, and on the way, even described important possessions in the hall. And now, they faced the least expected person for them to meet…

"Ah, I suppose you are the nobles that have grown quite popular in society, no? Tell me, what title do you dear girls go by?" Her Majesty asked kindly.

"Err, we are not sisters but we go by the, um, Kylain title…" The blanette responded awkwardly.

"Kylain? I am not sure if I remember a family with that title, but I shall accept. You know why you are here, yes?"

"No, the letter did not say." Rosie was careful to not use conjunctions.

"Then, I shall explain. You know how there are often crimes that my subjects commit, and that I have nobles to solve the mysteries of such cases? One of those nobles has disappeared, the Spider…" The girls barely flinched at the mention of Alois, "…and I would like to appoint another noble to take his place. The number of cases has risen, recently, and it seems that one noble is not enough. I have taken an interest in you three, and I am wondering if you would be perfect to take on the cases. Will you?"

The three grouped up and talked silently about the situation. Silvia tilted her head, staring at the group with confusion, before slowly being picked up by Her Majesty with a small yelp. She petted her, gently, like any queen would, "Oh, you're just very cute! It's sad I've never came to take interest in your kind."

"Uh, Her Majesty?"

"Oh, yes?" She put Silvia down, who happily barked at her and scampered back to Rosie.

"It has come to an agreement. We would be honored to serve you," Josie said formally.

The Queen nodded, "Good. But before I appoint you, you must complete a case. I have the information all on this paper and in that," Cornad handed the things to Hannah, "I'm sure you'll be able to complete it. But I shall warn you—it is not easy. You are dismissed." And so, the trio and fox kit left the Queen's palace and walked back to the Trancy Manor, refusing a carriage ride to secret where they lived.

* * *

"What does it say?" Josie asked Hannah, sitting on the couch with Rosie and her ferret, Dash.

"It says 'The Second Murder'. It's about a murdering that happens every other night, and the murderer creases to be known. As soon as they murder, they quickly leave the body as it is. The number of people doing this is remains unknown as well," Hannah explained.

"Hmm…this will be confusing…" Josie went.

"Hey, you guys got skills in weaponry?" Rosie asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause we're facing a murderer, right? We HAVE to know how to defend ourselves," Rosie responded, confidently.

"True. Well, I was always great close combat. Fists and knifes, to be specific," Josie stated.

"I'm good at swords and stuff like that!" Hannah piped up.

Rosalie nodded, "And I'm good at guns and such." This was _very_ convenient. A trio of girls, with each specializing in a different art of weaponry. They'd be a _perfect_ team to take on cases of murders. And even more helpful, they each had an important skill, too. Rosalie was good at sensing what was right from wrong, or what would be a trap, to be exact, as if she had an animal instinct. Hannah was good at getting information, doing anything and everything possible to get such, and could even do it secretly. And Josie was good at devising a strategy for their attack, or capture, of the crime causer, with pure slyness. They were truly a diabolical team, of _foxes_. What could enhance it, you ask?

"Hey! Maybe we could train our pets to fight, too!" Hannah said excitedly as her puppy, Lara, came in the room.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea…but tooth and claw is not going to bring a murderer down," Josie partly agreed.

"And that's why we have smiths, remember? In a bestselling book series, _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_, owls would put on armor to fight off enemies. What if we put armor on our pets and trained them to fight? They'd be stronger than just _tooth and claw_." Rosie reasoned.

Josie sighed, "Ah, your reason always gets the best of me…"

"Then let's do it!" The trio said all at once.

* * *

**A~N- YAY! CLIFFY! X3 for some reason I was singing _God is a Girl (NightCore)_...Idk why… But I just LUV NightCore! I mean, like, they make a song's pitch higher, which is more of my level. I mean, I can _actually sing Miku Hatsune's pitch._ Isn't that amazing?! You probably don't believe me, but I'm probably the first person that can do that XD HAH! (In truth, I can sing all pitches that girls have, because of my weird vocal development, and even boyify my voice :3)**

**I said _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_ in here because I thought it was a good idea. LIKE A BOSS XD. There's actually a fan fic that is a mix of _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_, _Wolves of the Beyond_, AND _Kuroshitsuji_. I just can't remember what it's called, so I'll post it on the next chapter. And please review THIS fan fic! :D**

**OH GAWD, WHAT AM I GOING ON ABOUT?! Well here's the main question: What's gonna happen next? Will they successfully train their pets? Will they find out who's doing all the murders? AND WILL ALOIS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD?! X3**

**_Stay tuned for more! o3o_ **


	7. Chapter 6- Her Majesty's Sly Foxes

**A~N- Heeeeellloooooooo~! :D**

**I AM HERE! I SHALL PROVE MY EXISTANCE BY TYPING AN AWESOME FAN FIC! YEAH! :D**

**Oh wait…I already am…well I SHALL PROVE MY EXISTANCE BY GIVING YOU VIRTUAL CAKE WHEN YOU REVIEW! X3**

**Ciel: WHAT?!**

**Oh yeah guyz I forgot to tell ya that Ciel will now be saying the disclaimer since Sol-chan has somehow managed to escape…and he agreed to since I forgot last time…DAMN I WANTED ALOIS! D:**

**Ciel: Why would you want ****_him_****?**

**BECAUSE HE WEARS BOOTY SHORTS AND IS FUNNIER THAN YOUR DUMB SELF!**

**Ciel: …so you're calling yourself dumb?**

**Wha-wait what do you mean?!**

**Ciel: First of all, there's a sort of "side" that you have that for some reason resembles my personality. Second, you like cake. And third, one of those "sides" resembles Alois's personality, who is a blond, thus making you an idiot.**

**…I hate you…**

**Ciel: Your mother is NICE too.**

**…JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Ciel: *sigh* fine. Light Umbreon does not own Yana Toboso's anime, or Satoshi's. Happy now?**

**VERY. Now please enjoy ****_White Rose_**** guyz! And remember: reviewers get…*drumroll* VIRTUAL CAKE! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Her Majesty's Sly Foxes

"That's it! Keep slashing those _claws_!" Rosie encouraged. The trio has indeed decided to train their pets in the art of battle. With the last head of Trancy's money, or Alois's money, they managed to buy the armor for their pets to wear, made out of light steel. The armor covered the head, body, legs, and even the tail. At the end of each tail armor was a certain weapon. On Dash's, a series of small knifes covered the top and tip of the tail. On Lara's, a small spike ball took the tip. And on Sylvia's, spikes littered all over it.

Fortunately for them, the armor had the softest of silks layered inside, so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable in the least. They were fitted on metal claws that were as long as an eagle's talon, and as sharp as any sword. They now practiced using them on the dummies that the trio had made, following their owners' every command. Of course, they were all at least between 5-8 moons (months) old, so it was easy for the trio to teach them how to obey and understand their orders. And while the pets practiced to be deadly, the girls sharpened their own skills.

Often, Josephine would test her speed and cunning, running up to a random dummy and slashing or throwing her knifes at it and quickly retreating. Sometimes she and Hannah would have sword fights, and then Hannah would practice the same thing she did. Meanwhile all of that, Rosalie would hone her shooting and targeting skills with a dummy as well. At the end of the day, everyone (including pets) was ready to solve the case. For some reason, it had quite easy to train the young animals. Easier than usual.

"Alright! Josie, what's the plan?" The blanette asked, impatient to get this over with.

"The simplest thing possible—using ourselves as bait. The murderers won't hesitate to attack a small group of _innocent girls_…" Josie went on explaining the plan. Then, they set off to the destined location where she had suspected that the murderers would strike next, secretly hiding a stash of weapons under their gowns…

* * *

In an alleyway, somewhere at the East End of England, three girls wondered. The moon was high, full, and shining brightly down at them like it always did. They seemed to be practically trying to find their way home, but got lost somehow. Ironic, isn't it? London was big enough, anyways.

One of them, a dark brunette, thought she heard the sound of footsteps, and glanced in that direction. Nothing. Just shadows and the occasional rat scurrying to find food. She shook her head, as if trying to shake away her imagination. She was rather uncomfortable with traveling around like this. In a dress, _at night_? It was _freezing_, like those gray mornings in New York.

Suddenly, she heard the taunting noise again, louder. She turned fully around this time. "Who's there?" She called out. No answer.

"Did you hear something…?" The milk chocolate brunette asked her.

"Maybe…" And just as she was about to walk forward, two men ambushed them, their knifes glinting in the moonlight. With their agility, the girls easily dodged their attack. They pulled out their own weapons from under their gowns, and awaited their foes' next attempt. But before that, the blanette chose to speak.

"So, _you're_ the Second Murderer? How _ironic_. Two men, killing every two days. You live up to your name," She held up two silver pistols, glaring at the duo.

The men laughed. "Hah! Like three _little girls_ can take on _us_!" One said with a menacing grin. The two were about to advance on the girls, their blades up and ready.

"We'll see about that. Hannah!" The black-haired girl replied, and indicated for the sword wielder to attack. She quickly ran up to the two men, and slashed sideways. They blocked with their blades, and tried to push the girl back. But she was too quick for them, using the pushing to her advantage to move out of the way, making them crash into the wall.

The men recovered quickly, much to the trio's misfortune. "Josie!" The blanette announced, and the darker brunette closed in. Blade against blade, knife against knife, the men and girl fought. Soon, they had backed the young girl into a corner, ready to strike. Luckily, Hannah had seen this, and blindly sliced at the men. One of them yelled in pain, as she had cut off his leg. He collapsed to the ground, clutching the maimed leg. Seeing that the man's companion was distracted, Josie stabbed him in the side, and he too, collapsed to the ground.

Bleeding, the two men laid on the stones, whimpering feebly. "Well, that's over with. Your crime days are over." Rosie said, walking toward them. Holding the trigger, she pointed her two pistols at their heads, and shot them. Blood spurted everywhere, but the three had managed to dodge the outburst.

"Now all we need to do is contact the Scotland Yard and let them deal with the rest," The murderers' ender noted, and lead her two brunette companions back to _home_, or as we know it, the Trancy Manor.

* * *

In the morning, the trio informed the Scotland Yard what had happened last night, the case was finished, and the location of the Second Murders' bodies. On contrary, the Yard thanked the trio. Word then spread to Her Majesty of the trio's success, and in not a moment too soon, the girls received a letter for them to come to her palace. And yet again, the single blanette in the group had decided to bring her silver fox kit along with her.

"Well, it appears you have done an excellent job in solving the case, or rather, _extinguishing_ the case." The Queen of England began. The girls nodded, and Sylvia sniffed around curiously, particularly the plants in the small room. "As so, you have proven and earned your right to fill in the Spider's place. But, no, you will not keep the same name…" She indicated for Cornad to continue.

"…And instead will be keeping the name, _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_." He finished.

And so, the trio went _home_ that day, not just as three young nobles, but as _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_.

* * *

**A~N- Oh…wow…**

**That's 4 days of writer's block! A NEW RECORD!**

**Not that I'd meant to do that…oh, no! I'm never gonna try writing on the weekends AGAIN…**

**Anyways, that was quite a fight there. Seems a bit too much for a trio of 12-year-old girls, no? But I feel I could've done better, if only I had the intention to think about it more…well, that's that! (We've got some****_ badass _****girls, yes we do! :3) So, what's up next? More crime scenes? A supernatural disorder? Alois coming back from the dead? This is gonna be hard…but…**

**_Stay tuned for more! T^T (I wish it was Monday…)_**


	8. Chapter 7- Mystery Crime's Confusion

**A~N: Hey Ciel~!**

**Ciel: What?**

**I had a dream about you~!**

**Ciel: Okay…**

**AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!**

**Ciel: No…why?**

**Humph! *sits down in a random chair***

**Ciel: Whatever…So Light does not own… (continue this sentence with ****_blah blah blah_****…)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Mystery Crime's Confusion

Rosalie blinked open her eyes. She was in her bedroom, somewhere in the Trancy Manor. As you would expect, the room was nicely cleaned and dusted to a welcoming shine. And what could enhance this shine? Why, the morning Sun, of course! The window next to her bed had its curtains pulled back, letting the light rays float upon her face and hair, turning her highlights a golden brown. She pushed the white lined, light blue blankets to the side and slowly came on her feet. In a nightdress, she located the gown she had set up for this day on a nearby nightstand; a simple light green with white lacing, and white slip-ons.

After putting on the bright dress, brushing her long hair and letting it fall onto her shoulders, she headed downstairs to the dining hall. As usual, her two brunette companions were eating a hearty feast fit enough for the three. She decided to join them, sat down, and started to eat.

"So what're we gonna do today?" The blanette asked after gulping down some pancakes.

"Well, the Queen has given us a case that she's _very_ concerned about," Josie, the darkest of the two brown-haired girls, answered. Her face had a serious expression, making the slightly shorter-yes, the blanette is shorter-girl that asked the question suspicious. Hannah remained silent, already knowing of the case.

Thus, she asked, "And that case would be…?"

"In this letter." Josie passed the white letter to her, the wax seal already broken. She opened it up, pulled out the parchment, and it read:

_Dear Her Majesty's Sly Foxes,_

_As you have done a very excellent job with the test case you have done, which was more exceptional than what most do, you will be completing higher ranked cases that require a generous amount of skill. This specific case is a very mysterious one, one that Her Majesty is deeply concerned about. Since I do not have time to inform you on the case in this letter, I ask for you to visit the Scotland Yard's office, four blocks away from the common Undertaker's shop, and show them this letter. Her Majesty wishes the best of luck for you. _

_Her Majesty's loyal butler,_

_Cornad Gilsprings_

"Oh…getting a mysterious case, are we?" Rosie joked in her best British accent. In truth, she was half British, half Mexican. She wasn't very experienced with accents, as she didn't practice much and she was used to the American accent. Josie, on the other hand, had a Spanish accent, but never admitted it, due to the fact of being different from others.

So the trio set off, walking along through London, looking for the Undertaker's shop. They ran into many people who tried to get them to buy their products, but Josie had insisted that the trio should hurry up and get the information for their case, much to the others' misfortune. They even came across Prince Soma and Angi, who were selling the famous curry bread. Soon enough, they found it, and walked four blocks from there to the Scotland Yard's office.

"Hello there! What can I do for you young ladies?" Said a young man with light-brown hair, a small mustache, and a not-so shaven chin, probably in his twenties. Two of the girls recognized this man as Edward Aberline, the blanette and the milk chocolate brunette.

"Err, yes, we have orders from the Queen. Please read this letter, if you will," Rosie said with her not-so-great British accent, and handed him the letter.

As he read it, he stated, "Ah, so you're the new ones, eh? _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_…seems like you've done quite a lot to earn such a title!"

"Oh, yes! It wasn't that much though, just a simple murder crime!" The black-haired girl replied, sweatdropping.

"It doesn't seem like that to me…receiving a big case like this for your first true task? That's just too much for 'a simple murder crime', but I won't bug you on it. Here, let me just ask the boss…" He went into the door behind him, closing it and leaving the girls to wait.

After what seemed like an hour, He returned with a more serious looking man—the man we know as Arthur Randall. "So you're the new _Foxes_, huh? I'm rather surprised, for a group of _girls_," He commented, holding the papers with the information of the case.

"Well, would you please hand over the papers? We're in a hurry," Josie lied, stepping forward.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we do need help on the case anyways…" Sir Randall admitted, handing the papers to the dark brunette.

Hannah bowed lightly, and said as they left through the door, "Thank you! We'll be sure to notify you when the case is over," and disappeared along with her two other companions.

* * *

Back at the Trancy Manor, in the living room, the trio was studying the information. "Okay, so there's this murdering of people, but the bodies found seem to not have any injuries whatsoever. There's not even a hint of drug or poison in their bodies as well. And there's even kidnapping involved. What could've caused this? Is there anything familiar about the kills?" The jet black-haired girl asked. The case was indeed mysterious. They would need a lot of information to find out who the killer was, why they did this, who were the next targets, where they would strike, and how many were part of this.

"Well, if you draw a chart of every time there was a murder or kidnapping," Hannah pointed out, drawing a chart, "You realize that they happen once a week. And if you examine the bodies more closely, you find out that their all in some sort of paralyzed state, but dead."

Josie nodded, "Yeah, but what could've caused the paralyzed states? There were no markings at all on the bodies, or pressure points either."

"Guys, you're missing the important part of this case; who are the murderers, and where will they strike next? If we're going to solve this, we need to confront the murderers ourselves." Rosie said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, but exactly _where_ do they strike?" Josie asked, agreeing.

"Looking at the information, I think they mostly strike somewhere at the East End, like where most crimes scenes take place. We could try going there next week," Hannah said thoughtfully.

Rosie jumped up, and punched the air, "That's it! We'll do it just like last time, and beat the _crap_ out of them! We'll prove to England that we're not just _ladies_, but the _slyest foxes_ ever!"

The two brunettes blinked confusedly at the outburst, realized, and both said, "Right!" with a smile.

* * *

**A~N- OWMIGAWD, I FORGOT TO UPDATE ON MONDAY! DAMMIT, SEBASTIAN!**

**…If you're wondering why I'm blaming Sebby, it's because I can't help it T^T **

**Well, it happened to be my chores that day, and today too. But at least I got mah 3DS back! :D And hey, I wanted to let you guyz know that if you have any questions AT ALL, feel free to ask. I'll gladly reply and if they seem worth hearing, I might even post them on the chapters. And I forgot wut that other fan fiction was called… so let me point you on to another great fan fic! (For AloisxCiel lovers, and cursing lovers) ****_Devils Like To Dance, or DLTD, by HateWeasel_****. IT'S NOT RATED M FOR A REASON.**

**Anyways, again, what's gonna happen next? A tragedy? Will our favorite trio catch the murderers and solve the crime? WILL ALOIS REALLY COME BACK FROM THE DEAD?! Who knows! But, my dear readers…**

**_Stay tuned for moar! XD_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Mystery Crime's Darkness

**A~N- Yay! We're finally on chapter 8! VIRTUAL CAKE FOR EVERYONE! XD *throws it into the crowd filled with mostly Americans* **

**Ciel: So this is where I'm supposed to come in…**

**Yep! Good luck with that!**

**Ciel: What do you mean…?**

**Dude, I can't say it right here! Then it would be a spoiler! But I can tell ya like this…*whispers it***

**Ciel: WHAT?! You expect me to do THAT?!**

**Yup! NOW GO OUT THERE AND DO YOUR THING!*pushes him into the story* Oh, btw, I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs! Except for the…oh, I'll tell you next chapter! Now enjoy!**

**(I SHALL NEVER ABANDON THIS FIC. NEVUR. :T)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mystery Crime's Darkness

"Okay, we'll leave the pets behind again. After all, they aren't ready to fight just yet." Josie said as the trio of girls walked out of the manor. The Sun was beginning to set, and the sky and clouds beamed with colors varying from red, pink, orange, or yellow. As always, it was regarded as a beautiful sight, and they're eyes sparkled as they gazed up at the horizon. Someone in particular though, had troubling doubts.

Hannah never really liked to hurt others. No, she despised the art of killing. This was why, when she had slashed at the previous criminals the _Foxes_ had faced, she had closed her ocean blue eyes. She just couldn't bear to see those men bleed slowly to death, even though they deserved the pain. And when Rosalie had shot them right in the head without regret, it thoroughly shocked her. No normal human being had the tempt to kill without even _flinching_.

As the milk chocolate brunette pondered on this, Rosalie suddenly came to a stop. She immediately stopped as well, and gazed out to where the blanette was looking. A carriage (or coach) of sorts was heading their way. As it drew nearer, the dark-haired girl waved her hand to the driver in indication to stop. Hannah realized that the trio was at least a mile or two away from the Trancy Estate, so the driver of the lone carriage would be unsuspecting. The coach itself was a bright lavender, and the horses were Cleveland Bays.

"What are you young ladies doing wondering around the side of the road? It's very unladylike," The driver, a dirty blond man with a strong build and bright green eyes, commented kindly.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. We were just waiting on the next carriage," Josie answered causally, her voice slightly cheerful but her face not even showing a hint. As usual, she was the sane one.

"Alrighty then," He said, jumping off the platform and opening the door for them, "Where would you like to go?"

"London's East End, if you will." Josie replied, and led the two other girls into the coach. They sat down on the comfortable cushions and leaned their backs on the padded walls. They conversed and planned quietly on how the role was to take place, every once and a while shooting nervous glances at the driver in case he'd heard what they said.

About thirty minutes later, the carriage came to a stop and the driver kindly opened the door for the trio once again. They silently walked out, thanked the driver and went on their way. Night was slowly overcoming day, as the sky was turning into a dark blue and white stars were popping up here and there. The buildings were turning that same blue as well, some darker than others. It amazed the girls at how quickly night and day changed England's setting. But, they had a job to do, and there was no time to delay.

Rosalie led the _Foxes_ once again through alleyways, as criminals mostly lurked in the shadowy places where the Scotland Yard wouldn't be able to find them so easily. It took precision, patience, and luring to capture or _extinguish_ the dirty rats that threatened Her Majesty. It was almost was like fishing, if you would call it. Only on rare occasion would the criminals venture outside their dark veils, and strike at day. And that was because, of course, they were all cowards.

Tonight, the girls honestly had no idea of who they were facing. A bit unfair, isn't it? They had a good amount of strength, though, so it did not really matter in any case. It was ironic that they were using themselves as bait yet again. Just like that, they silently waited for _their prey_ to come pouncing ruthlessly on them, like they really were _just girls_. But, that was not destined to happen.

As the trio of deadly girls walked their way through a random alley, Josie nudged her two companions. Once she got their attention, she pointed up ahead. A dark silhouette of a person-possibly a child-was casually standing nearby a water fountain, it's back facing the girls. The three all seemed to be thinking the same thing: _That person is suspicious_. They slowly strode their way to the mysterious figure.

The young blanette and brunettes soon learned that person was indeed a child, and that all its features were hidden under the dark cloak it wore. Judging by the fact that the child wasn't wearing a dress, but rather fancy attire, it was a boy that could've been at least 13 or 14. The boy soon noticed their presence and turned around. He was wearing a mask, gloves, and anything else you can imagine that would hide identity. Yes, this young boy was suspicious, but also _familiar_.

"Who are you?" Rosie asked, who was just four feet away from him.

"I should ask the same thing. Who are _you_? It's rather _unladylike_ for you three to be skipping around late at night," The mysterious boy replied in a monotone voice. Josie clenched her fist at the statement. She never liked being treated like a fragile girl that couldn't do anything. Usually, she kept the fact well hidden, but this boy made it sound so _simple_.

"Isn't it uncommon to see a _boy like you_ skipping around has well?" She countered hastily.

The boy chuckled in response. "Well then, you aren't the type of ladies I normally see. Speaking of which, this will be all the more _exciting_," He said, a smirk in his voice. The last sentence sparked a chill down the girls' spines. Honestly, this boy was _creepy enough_...

"What…do you mean?" Hannah asked, stepping forward and narrowing her eyes. She was slightly nervous, but hid it well.

"This." The boy said, and blasted forward. In the moment's shock, he had quickly grabbed hold of both Hannah's arms with _inhuman_ speed. Her face quickly changed from dumbfounded to fear and anger as she struggled to get away. The boy was surprisingly strong, and held an iron grip.

"Josie!" Rosie called as she pulled out her double guns, glaring at the boy. He _had_ to be the cause of the mysterious murders. But why? Why would he, a mere noble _brat_, be killing and kidnapping? As she questioned on this, Josephine was advancing on the boy, her sharp blades glinting in the new moonlight.

The darker brunette jabbed at the boy's side, but he swiftly dodged and, with _inhuman_ strength, jumped onto the top of the nearby water fountain, still holding Hannah. "How…?" Josie gasped, her light brown eyes wide in shock.

Rosie's own dark brown eyes narrowed. _Well, isn't this great,_ She mused darkly, and aimed her guns at the boy. When she found a safe target, AWAY from Hannah, she pulled the triggers. The bullets hit his back, head, abdomen, and hand. Upon impact, the boy quickly let go of one of Hannah's arms. The milk chocolate brunette pulled out a sword with her free hand, and sliced at remaining arm that held her's, eyes brimming with hostility.

She was now falling toward the water of the fountain, but luckily she knew how to swim, and that the two weren't so high above. As so, the boy was falling too, but instead landed on the ground. Hannah slipped out of the icy water she had fallen in, and walked up to her two other companions.

"Hannah-chan! Are you okay?!" Rosalie fretted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wet and cold," The brunette assured her.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Josephine said, looking over at the boy. He lay on his side, blood pooling and splattered. Hannah glanced away from the awful sight, of course. She still and never will find the courage to look at something so _horrible_.

Rosie's ears seemed to have perked up, "Hey, you guys notice that his mask tilting off a bit? I think we should remove it so we can identify him. But let's be careful; he isn't _normal_…" Josie tilted her head at the last statement, but Hannah knew perfectly well what the blanette was referring too. She and the other brunette nodded reluctantly, and so the trio walked up to the boy's body.

Rosalie knelt down, and reached for his mask, "All right, let's see who you _really_ are," And when she pulled that white mask off his face, the sight dearly shocked _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_.

"Y-you! Y-you're…" Hannah stammered, the other two girls too shocked to say anything.

"That's right," The boy smirked, his eyes turning a pinkish red glow before the girls could see the normal color of his eyes. "It would be a shame to see you three go to waste…" He said, slowly getting up. "…so I will spare you." And with that, he hit each girls' pressure points, and they collapsed to the ground, unconscious all except for one. That _one_ was who heard the boy's last remark before blacking out…

"…Yes, I am indeed… Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**A~N- Well! There you guys have it! The moment you were all waiting for…**

**… Ciel's appearance! :D**

**I thank you all for encouraging me and reviewing... (Listing time!)**

**Briannap0122**

**Artemis Phantomhive**

**Flareon Flames (the real Hannah!)**

**ChaosAngelsDeath**

**Selena1234**

**Alice primera**

**Really! Thanks a lot! I'm sorry for going on a REALLY long writer's block…please forgive me! **

**It is now unknown when exactly I'll be able to update without getting distracted, but it'll probably be within once a week. I also have a lot of other things to bring up…but we'll get to that later! Remember that if you review, you get virtual cake AND virtual bacon! XDD **

**So, what's in store for our little girlies next? I don't know! Let's just wait and see! After all, the story is just beginning to unfold! And you honestly didn't expect to see Ciel appear like that, did you? Well, there are even MOAR surprises waiting to be triggered!**

**Until then, my dear readers! **

**_Stay tuned for more~! Like there's no tomorrow~! :D_**


	10. Chapter 9- Awakening: NEMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**A~N- Hello again! I know I know, I forgot to thank a few people! Here goes… (Again, listing time!)**

**Jehan**

**AbbyInWonderland14**

**alexma**

**evee11**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan**

**LittleBloodMonster**

**Hopeless Desires**

**Summer Jewel37 **

**Okay now for those who faved and followed… (Those listed already that have faved and followed you're already thanked!)**

**JeffTheKiller24**

**Overlord Valkyrie**

**PurpleDiamondDevil**

**airix ixief**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead**

**enjoys literature**

**jasprincess98**

**There you guys go! Now, I KNOW you guys didn't expect to see Ciel appear like THAT. You all pretty much expected something along the lines of this: him and Sebastian investigating the crime scene as well. Please, answer truthfully in your reviews! You too, guests! And you, Hannah! :D**

**Ciel: Why did you even make me appear like that?**

**Because it was AWESOME! Besides, everything else was used already! I also wanted the readers to be entertained, and make up for the long writer's block…**

**Ciel: You're still going to pay for that… FALCON PUNCH! *punches her in the face***

**AGFTAGHFTGH! XoX**

**Ciel: There. Now Light-san does not own my anime, Pokémon, or anything else you've seen in here besides the OCs and half the plot. Any questions?**

**WHY CIEL WHY?! *dies but comes back to life because I'm awesome like dat* R&R! And don't forget, this was rated T for cursing, blood, and all that other crap. I'm an 11-year-old for NOTHIN'…**

* * *

Awakening: NEMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Ugh…" Josephine groaned. She was sore all over. Her senses were blurred, not able to tell where she was. The only thing she could do was groan and whimper. She absolutely _hated_ the feeling. Whoever did this to her was going to _pay_, and when you're talking about the dark brunette, that means _pay hard_.

She lightly heard a door opening and footsteps drawing nearer to her. Her numb senses had left her unable to open her eyes, and she could barely feel anything. But, her hearing was recovering quickly. She heard the light splash of water, and the steps now coming even closer to her. A burning sensation was brought upon her forehead, but it did not hurt. It was gentle and, surprisingly, soothing. She felt her senses recovering faster, and managed to whisper, "What's…going on…" before slowly closing her mouth.

"Everything is alright. You are fine," A seducing voice whispered back, seemingly familiar from somewhere. She could not recall where, though. She slowly began to feel the voice's presence, which had gone to the door nearby. Her eyelids seem to have regain movability, but before she could open them and see who nurtured her, that person was long gone, leaving the room as if they were never there.

As she opened her eyes and observed where she was, she felt herself recovering quicker. The room was lavender with decorations here and there, and she was lying on a huge Victorian styled bed, with sheets that matched the lavender wallpaper. Next to her, was a dresser with a small vase on top, and a small note. _Is this…the Trancy Manor?_ She wondered. Alois Trancy's manor did in fact have a bedroom similar to this, but…_no!_ She suddenly sat up, the thing warming her head-a wet piece of cloth-falling off at the burst of energy. _It can't be! Then, who was that person that helped me…? No, this is defiantly _not_ there… _

She thought about this for a moment, and finally picked up the note. It read:

_When you can, please come down _

_to the dining hall for morning's treat._

Oddly, no signature was left on the piece of parchment, not that she cared anyways. As Josie slowly slipped out of bed, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Lifting up her shirt slightly, she found nothing out of the ordinary on her skin; no bruises, cuts, etc. _Hmm…_ Ignoring the pain, she made for the dresser and pulled out a red and silver gown, red slip-ons, and a velvet ribbon that she'd use to tie her hair up—not before she brushed it of course, and put them on.

After getting herself ready for the day like she normally would, she glanced at the note. She had left it on the huge bed, as she did not care for it. Grabbing it, she opened the door to her apparent "bedroom" and left to wonder the long hallways, in search of the manor's dining hall. As she did, she started recalling the events that had recently taken place.

_Let's see…_ she thought, _we had somehow ended up in…the Black Butler world? That explains Alois…but I don't even watch the anime! Rosie-chan and Hannah-chan have, but I don't exactly know where they are… I can't navigate in this maze… _Then an idea came to her, creating a light bulb to appear on top of her head. _I know! I remember Aryanna telling me all about it; maybe it could have information on how to get out of this mansion?_ Aryanna was a friend from fifth grade that she and Rosie had been with, and she was always talking about anime and manga, but sadly she had moved away to another state. Josephine racked her brain for the distant memories. _So…she said there were so far only two main mansions…the Phantomhive Manor, and Trancy's… Maybe I'm in the Phantomhive Manor? I don't think she said how to navigate through this… but if I'm here… then that means-!_

Her thoughts suddenly washed away as she spotted Hannah leaning on the wall a little way ahead. The milk chocolate brunette turned her head and saw the darker brunette as well. "Josephine!" She called, running toward her. She then stopped in front of her and started panting and gasping for breath; it was obvious that the deadly-kick-giving-girl was not the only one numb out of senses.

"What is it?" Josie asked.

"You're-_pant_- a-_gasp_-wake…already?" She stated between gasps for air.

"Obviously," The dark brunette waited for Hannah to catch her breath, "Now, tell me what you know about this place; I didn't watch the anime or read the manga…"

"What?! Seriously?!"

"_Yes_, now will you hurry up? We can't stay here forever. Besides, this note says I'm supposed to come to the dining hall of this damn mansion…" She held up the note for the ocean-blue-eyed girl to see, while a vein popping sign appeared on her head.

"Oh…I got the same note too…well, that's not important now. So…judging by the fact that there are only two major mansions in the plot…and that this is obviously not the Trancy Manor…I believe it's the Phantomhive Manor," Hannah began.

"I think I figured that out already," Josie said, rolling her eyes.

"Right…well, neither anime nor manga really gave directions of how to navigate through here, but it's still possible to remember how it looks on the inside from the anime. And by that…" She studied the hallway they were in thoroughly, "I think we should go…that way!" She dramatically pointed behind Josephine.

The other girl sweatdropped, "You don't have to be so dramatic, even if we are in an anime."

"Thank you, it's because I am awesome," Hannah replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…in a parallel universe…_**

"What?! ONLY I AM AWESOME! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MAH AWESOMNESS?!" Prussia from Hetalia, who was randomly watching everything on a random T.V. in a random room, yelled at the screen.

"Hey, dude!" America from Hetalia opened the door to the random room, eating a burger, "Chill out! Can't you see me and that Britain dude are trying to plan how to beat Germany and Japan in that epic game called Black OPS 2?!"

"MY AWESOMENESS IS PRESSURED BY YOUR ENTRANCE! BEGON!" Prussia yelled at him, slammed the door, which resulted in making America's burger and coffee-yes, he's holding coffee too-crash onto his face and spill on himself.

"AHHH, DUDE, IT BURNS!" America screamed, and ran back to wherever Britain was…

* * *

**_Meanwhile…back in the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler universe…_**

"I FOUND IT!" Hannah announced happily and dramatically, and made for the double doors that were the entrance to the dinning hall. After two long hours of her and Josephine stumbling around in the wretched hallways that seemed almost like the alleyways in the East End, just fancier and not filled with dumb criminals, they had found their destination.

"Finally…" Josie muttered, and pushed open one of the doors. A certain grey-black haired boy with a very noticeable eye patch and a man clad in black standing next to where he was seated, reading some papers, greeted them.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked, bored, and did not look up.

"The fact that our senses were numb, and that we barely even know how to navigate through this place. What'd you expect?" Josie answered casually, she and Hannah sitting in the chairs. The boy scowled at her, and resumed reading the papers in front of him.

Hannah nudged her, giving her a "don't be like that around him!" look. Josie shrugged, indicating that she didn't care. "So," The sapphire eyed boy began, "You are _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_, correct?" He said, sipping his tea. Hannah narrowed her eyes, obviously at the action, and then looked at her dark brunette companion. She stared back, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes, they turned their gaze to him and nodded. The man beside him began serving them breakfast: Honey roasted quail and salad, a side of scones, and Earl Grey tea.

"Right. And you know who and what I am?" He sighed. Josie nudged Hannah giving her an "I don't get this!" look.

The milk chocolate brunette took the hint. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, current status: demon," She answered uneasily.

"You catch on quickly," Ciel look up and smirked, his eyes silted and blood red. "Consider yourselves lucky that I did not kill you. But, there is a catch if you are going to stay in my manor."

"And that would be…?" Josie asked, undaunted by the demon boy. All in all, she was quite surprised that she would actually meet him in his own manor, of all places, and did not really know anything about him. Aryanna did say something about him being a demon at one point, and bunch of other things that sounded like jokes. _I guess I'll find out if they're true or not, _She mused.

"You must work for your keep. I am appointing you as maids of my manor. Not everything is free in reality, after all." He replied, and went back to studying his paperwork.

_What?!_ She was outraged by this. _We go on a mission, fight him, almost die, and now he expects us to work for him?!_ "But-!" At that instant Hannah slapped her hand onto her mouth.

"Shut up! Do you _want_ to _die_?!" The milk chocolate brunette warned quietly and glared at her. If Hannah was tempted to do this, it meant that she was fully serious and none of anything was a lie. Ciel chuckled, obviously hearing the act.

"I suppose you are wondering where your other friend is, and I should inform her of this _change_. Since she was the nearest, thus taking the most damage, she should still be resting. Sebastian, go-" But before he could finish ordering the demon butler, guess who should burst through the doors?

That's right, the one and only blanette. "HEY GUYS! I had a dream about- OMIFREAKINGEFGEE!" She dashed over to Josephine and hid behind her. "It's…them!" She squealed.

"You had a dream about OMIFREAKINGEFGEE? That's AMAZING!" Josie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"NOOOO I had a dream about marrying a poptart and serving my computer as a maid! It should be the other way around!"

"Well guess what. YOU ARE A MAID."

"Who made this nonsense?!"

"Check the obvious," Josie said, pointing at Ciel and Sebastian.

"WUT?! I'M SERVING CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?! NEMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She then ran over to a random staircase poll, hugged it, and started fake crying on it. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What does 'nema' mean?" Hannah asked Josie curiously.

"It's an expression for her, so it means many things," Josie stated. "In Rosalie language, at the moment, it means 'motherfucker'."

* * *

**A~N- OH YESH I DID.**

**I called the great all an' powerful Ciel Phantomhive a MOTHERFUCKER. But hey, it's true, right? XD (he's probably going to kill me now… ;3;)**

**I kinda got stuck on this chapter…first of all, because Sebby was in it, and that I didn't know what to say XP but I don't need ideas, thank you very much! (This chapter has 2,426 words... O.o)**

**It's kind of awkward that today is Thursday… basically because now Thursdays are my official awkward days D: btw, if you don't know what Hetalia is, it's an awesome anime that teaches you history in an AWESOME WAY X3 I put it in there because I thought the story could use some funniness, which was also why I ended this like ****_that_****. America likes burgers, ya ya.**

**For no exact reason, I shall tell you a tale that a certain person that cosplays as Ciel (Aryanna :P) should probably not hear :D Okay so one day I was looking up the meaning of mah name (YESH my real name is Rosalie guyz) and when I found it, IRONIC. The whole thing screamed IRONIC at me. Rosalie actually means ****_white rose_**** guyz! And it comes from England! The reason why it's ironic is because my story is called White Rose, the main character is named Rosalie, and all that other stuffu that I don't wanna say. (I think my life just ended… T^T) **

**And yes, the OCs EXIST. I just put mah friends on here because they're awesome like dat X3 I based Rosalie off me though… so yea :P the real Hannah is reading this, and maybe the real Aryanna… **

**Anyways, what torture is coming for our fav little trio next? Rosalie doesn't like Sebby-chan, so…**

**_Stay tuned for more! CUZ MAH AWESOMENESS SAYS SO!_****_XD_**


	11. Chapter 10 - I Wanna Go!

**A~N- Whew… that was a long week :3**

**VIRTUAL BACON AND CAKE FOR ALL! OH AND DIS ROCK! *throws the bacon and cake into da crowd filled with less Hetalia lovers, and da rock lands on a random troll that I predict will one day troll me* **

**Good thing my parents leave me alone in my house half of the day on weekdays. They're so annoying and often get me distracted…and that's the reason I don't update on weekends. They don't even understand me…**

**Now, about the music I recommend you listen to for this chapter—you can try Triple Baka or Ievan Polkka by Miku, or something cheerful and stupid like that. This will kinda be random and stuffu :P **

**In any case, here's the reasons why the story is suddenly getting random… 1. I like random things :D 2. Random things are often stupidly funny, and the story was lacking funniness… 3. There is no number 3 XD 4. I was kinda bored…so…**

**Kay, Ciel, disclaimer that I love to waste time with~!**

**Ciel: *runs away with his awesome demonic powerz***

**AW DAMN IT… ghost of Alois Trancy! I chose you!**

**Alois: *poofs into Author's Note* Light-san doesn't own Black Butler or mah booty shorts! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! *holds up a random fork***

**N-no! No one has a problem Alois! Everyone agrees right? RIGHT?! (oh god…) Anyways, ON WITH DA STOREH!**

* * *

Chapter 10

I Wanna Go~!

Rosalie, the blanette that we all know has an ability to change her personality, was getting dressed for her first day as a maid at the Phantomhive Manor. The outfits came with their own second color choosing, and of course, she had chosen light blue for that color. The one thing she actually hated about her and the others' current status as maids was that had to wear _corsets_. What made it worse is that if they refused Ciel- _ahem_, Master Phantomhive would have his butler, Sebastian, force them too, and the young blanette was _not_ a fan of him.

_Kay, let's get this over with!_ She mused, and walked out her new room-the former maid's room, Mey-rin-with confidence. Skipping down the long hallways, she headed for the dining room where everyone was most likely to be. And, yes, that's exactly where they were.

"I AM HERE! I SHALL NOT FAIL YOU~!" Rosie yelled as she burst the doors open, loudly announcing her presence. Ciel lightly face-palmed, while everyone else sweatdropped. The blanette then stood next to her two other companions, wearing a face such as this: X3

"Um, _Master Phantomhive_, before we do our duties, can you explain why you were the mastermind behind the mysterious murders that have been going on recently?" Josie, being the sane person she was, asked.

"Ah, right, you're the new _Her Majesty's Sly Foxes_. Well, as it goes, I suppose I _should_ explain why such crimes have happened," The slate-haired teen began, resting his head on his palm. "First of all, I am a demon, and that means I feast on souls—human food is quite distasteful, like air. I have to acquire souls somehow, or else I would starve to death. Thus, I began hunting humans down and eating their souls." He blinked, observing the three's faces. They seemed ominously calm, as if they've went through this already, which was very odd, and he caught himself suspicious of the group.

"But couldn't you have formed a contract with one of them? It would have saved time, and the murders wouldn't have been so recent…" The lighter brunette stated, looking at Ciel curiously. Of course, they knew about _everything_ that happened in his life, from the day he made his contract with Sebastian, to the day he became a demon and traveled off with his demonic butler to "the new world where humans and demons are the same"—all except for Josephine. Where exactly that "new world" was, they would never know. _Would they?_

"So you know much about our 'condition'." It wasn't a question, but rather a _comment_, "That's _interesting_. I wonder how so."

"We have, um, studied…" Hannah said, "But we didn't think that you would exist so…yes. That's what happened! Ahahaha…" She put a hand behind her back, smiling. The young earl narrowed his eyes. He knew she was lying, but didn't press any further. It wasn't something to bother for, anyways.

"Right. Sebastian, show them the manor and dismiss them with their duties." Ceil ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," The butler did a light bow and gestured for the three new maids to follow him. They did so quietly, leaving Master Phantomhive to his work.

After a long walk around the mansion that was at least _three hours_, Sebastian finally gave the trio their duties. "We will be having guests over this afternoon, so make sure you make everything _absolutely perfect_. Otherwise I will have to punish you." He said with his famous closed-eye smile, and left to do whatever he did while with Ceil.

"Man, first time on the job and we get _guests_?! These people really are cruel," Hannah sighed.

"What would you have expected?" Josephine huffed.

"Aw, come on guys! Cheer up! At least we…OMIFREKINGEE!" Rosie gasped, eyes growing wide.

"What is it?!" The two brunettes chorused.

"We left our pets at the Trancy Manor! Now what are we supposed to do?! They can't feed themselves!" She fussed quickly, "And they'll tear up the place!"

Josephine sighed, "Well, we can't worry about that now. _We have jobs to do_," She turned and headed for the kitchen, wherever that was.

"Josie-chan's right," Hannah agreed, "We can't afford to dawdle around worrying. Do you want to be _punished?_"

"Oh, all right. Normally I wouldn't mind threats, but now reality hates me. Oh well~!" The blanette then skipped to wherever the garden was, humming "Real and Unreal" by Lily (Yuri).

* * *

**_Meanwhile…in a parallel universe…_**

"I have a fan~!" Lily said, dancing.

"Right…but I was told that she liked _me_ better," Miku was sitting on a couch, eating her ever-so-favorite-item leek.

"Shut up or I'll unleash Teto's wrath on you!"

"AHHH I didn't mean it!" Miku ran away, leaving her leek behind. Suddenly, Austria from Hetalia burst through a nearby window playing a trumpet.

"Hey got a license for that?" Lily asked, putting on a police officer hat on.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE SEXAY GURL!" Austria said, and fell face-flat on the floor.

"Well then…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile…back to the not-exactly-crazy world…_**

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay,_

_Taking out my freak tonight!_

_I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt,_

_I got running through my mind~_

_Whoa-oh!_

Rosalie was singing "I wanna go!" by Britney Spears, or more specifically, Len Kagamine, in her best robotic voice she could muster while watering the roses. Usually, whenever she wanted sing in a metallic voice, it came out cute and very high, which was very unbelievable compared to the boyish voice she used while talking. But, she could still do it. Her pitch was as high as Hatsune Miku's, if anyone can believe that, and maybe even higher. At least, she didn't know for sure. All she was certain about was that her singing range was unnatural, and that she had an unnatural ability to make her voice sound metallic and robotic. Why, she even tried singing _so fast_, she surprised herself. Yes, singing was a _natural_ hobby to her.

Even so, she honestly didn't feel comfortable singing to others, and even if it was just a school drab, she would still feel a twinge of embarrassment. Rosie would try her best, though. It was a good thing no one was there, especially Josephine. So she kept on singing, trimming the trees and bushes, watering, and carefully using the weed killer. _I wonder what the guests will be like,_ she mused. When she was done, she skipped her way toward the mansion's back door, now humming the song. She was hoping to get Josephine to make her something for lunch, or to eat anything _at all_.

Opening the back door, the blanette maid followed a long corridor that lead to the kitchen, if she wasn't mistaken. As soon as she reached her hand to the doorknob of the supposedly kitchen's only entrance, the last person she ever wanted to meet opened it for her.

"I see you have finished your duties correctly?" Sebastian said, blocking the way into the kitchen.

"Of course," Rosie responded tartly, "Why else would I be anywhere but the garden? Now, _if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry_." She then slipped through the small opening that the butler left, glad that she was thin enough to do so. Her eyes immediately laid on a certain brunette maid, who was preparing three sandwiches, much to her distaste.

"Aw, Josie-chan, why are you making _those_?" She sat down at the wooden table, watching as Josephine did the finale touches and ignoring the man clad in black who was still standing at the doorway.

"Got a problem with it?" Josie said, placing three plates with sandwiches on them. "Before you eat, can you get Hannah?"

"But I just sat here!"

"I don't care."

"You suck!" Rosie got up, glaring at Josie, and left the kitchen. Sebastian had long since gone, obviously for Mister-must-work-my-servants-to-death. The blanette soon returned with Hannah, still put off by Josephine. She and the light brunette sat down, followed by the darker brunette.

"So how was work?" Hannah asked, taking a bite into her sandwich.

"It was okay I guess…Sebastian-san was teaching me how to cook," Josie answered.

"I was perfectly fine! No one dared bothered me~!" Rosie replied happily, quickly forgetting her grudge against Josephine. They ate a talkative lunch and left to whatever else they had to attend to. Almost an hour later, the trio was called to the front entrance to welcome the guests.

"I wonder what the guests will be like? I hope they're nice~!" Rosie said cheerfully.

"Oh, Rosie-chan, you're so much like Finny!" Hannah teased, poking her on the shoulder.

"And you're like Mey-rin, Miss-clumsy-wherever-we-go!" The blanette flashed, poking her back. A coach arrived just a few minutes after, not all that fancy but just enough to prove that whoever the guests were they were rich. A man stepped out, helping a young girl about the trio's age.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor!" Rosalie and Hannah chorused, saluting.

"Oh, um…yes! Welcome!" Josie said awkwardly, saluting as well. As the girl and the man walked toward them, the three other girls studied them.

The young girl had _very_ light blond hair that fell over her shoulders, icy blue eyes, and perfect pale skin. She wore a brown coat trimmed with white fur, a light purple dress with black ribbons decorated on it, and high-heeled brown boots sided by purple bows. A silver crown, carved with snowflakes, rested on her fair haired head. If anything, she looked like a female Alois with a princess crown.

As for the man, the first thing the trio noticed was that he was specifically almost as tall as _Sebastian_, and had an otherworldly aura. He had dark brown hair parted off to one side, dark blue eyes, and skin paler than the Alois-like girl. One of the most noticeable things, if he was even _that_ noticeable, was that he was wearing a black tailcoat, meant for _butlers_. As soon as they realized this, Rosalie and Hannah thought, _GREAT. Another one to worry about…_

"Hello! I'm Rosalie, this is Hannah, and she is Josephine. Really, welcome!" The blanette greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, hello as well. This is my mistress, Princess Abigail of Russia," The brunette man gestured to the blond, "and I am Artemis Lokelet, her butler." He confirmed their suspicions, or at least half of them.

"Alright, then. Let us lead you to the Young Master," Rosalie said formally, her cheerfulness now replaced by seriousness, and so the trio of girls led the guests Princess Abigail of Russia and her butler, Artemis Lokelet, through the front double doors and plunged into the long hallways of the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

**A~N- Well, there you go, my dear readers. The 10****th**** chapter. **

**One thing I'd like to add to the I-don't-own-list, is that ****_I don't own Princess Abigail or Artemis Lokelet. _****They were made by Yana Toboso, but the only thing I have from her is their names, which leaves me to make up their description and personality. I kinda based Abigail-sama off Russia from Hetalia and Alois, and I based Artemis-sama after his name. You know, "Artemis" kinda sounds like the guy has brown hair and blue eyes. It's just my opinion :T**

**Anyways, the reason why I'm late in updating is: LIFE. I have a life of singing, annoying parents, otaku-ness (yes I just recently discovered I'm an otaku, cuz I stay home all day XD), playing Pokémon, drawing, and a bunch of other stuff. Need I list more?**

**Also, I have no hate on Austria. I make fun of America too ya'know, and don't give a shit~! **

**Btw, I now have a deviantart! I'm Lightumbreonrose, cuz they already had a Lightumbreon -.-; so I'll be posting drawings and sketches of the characters (except for Hannah-chan, cuz I don't know what she looks like in real life) and if you like Vocaloid, you can view fan art!**

**Again, btw, if you actually are a fan of Vocaloid or Len Kagamine, you should really listen to Len's "I Wanna Go!" on YouTube, cuz you'll totally fangirl and it's AWESOME. Much better Spears X3 **

**I'll be posting the theme song of the story on the next chapter, so if you're curious…**

**_Stay tuned for more~! I love IA and Miku Hatsune! :DD_**


	12. INSaNiTY

**A~N: Hello again~! VIRTUAL CAKE, SEBBY'S SCONES, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF GUNS FOR EVERYONE! XDD Well, here's your theme song, in both English and Japanese! :DDD (IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTER TEN, PLEASE GO BACK A CHAPTER)**

* * *

INSaNiTY

By IA and Hatsune Miku

_IA: Oooooooh~ yeah~_

_Hajime to owari no irani imi,_

_The unneeded meaning of start and end,_

_Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto,_

_The disappearance of this soul,_

_Dare qa hinsei wo oboeteru,_

_Who remembers the characters?_

_Kyouki no mado kara sayonara._

_From the window of madness, goodbye._

_Konnichiwa watashi,_

_Hello, myself,_

_Awanakatta darou?_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Sayonara anata,_

_Goodbye, yourself,_

_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_So, want to talk?_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Nigerarenai,_

_Unable to run away,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Odaku ga tsudzukesou._

_Like the corruption is continuing. _

_Te~ son~_

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte,_

_The discovered conclusion disappearing,_

_Kuro ni nijine autorain,_

_Outlines fading to black,_

_Makkurayami hikari nado nai,_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light,_

_Kyouki no oku kara sayonara._

_From the inside of madness, goodbye._

_Konnichiwa watashi,_

_Hello, myself,_

_Awanakatta darou?_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Sayonara anata,_

_Goodbye, yourself,_

_Saa Hanashi shiyou ka?_

_So, want to talk?_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Nigerarenai,_

_Unable to run away,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Odaku ga tsudzukesou._

_Like the corruption is continuing._

_Te~ son~ oooooh~!_

* * *

_Miku: ahhh~ oww~ _

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashita,_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you,_

_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai,_

_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know,_

_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta._

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot._

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou da,_

_It's like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Yami ka? Hikari ka?_

_Dark? Light?_

_INSaNiTY!_

_INSaNiTY!_

* * *

_IA: SAnIty!_

_Mou mienai kuro,_

_Can't see the dark already,_

_PUrIty!_

_Motto nagai hibi,_

_The days are longer,_

_SAnIty!_

_Sore mo shizumanakya,_

_But that also must sink,_

_"SAnIty"!_

_…Tte nani desu ka?_

_… What is that?_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Nigerarenai,_

_Unable to run away,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Fusou shisou desu,_

_Like floating on air,_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_Nonki na jinsei,_

_A carefree life,_

_INSaNiTY!_

_Owarenai madoi,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_CaPTiViTY!_

_Odaku ga tsudzukesou._

_Like the corruption is continuing._

_Ooooooooooh~!_

_(Miku: INSaNiTY!_

_PSYCHoPaTHY!_

_INSaNiTY!_

_CaPTiViTY!)_

_Yeah~!_

* * *

**OWMAHFREAKINGEE, THAT WAS LIKE 7 PAGES LONG! Well, here's a long chapter for you! :3 Btw, if you're wondering which characters would sing this song and why this is the theme song, here's your answers: 1. IA would be Rosalie and Hannah, since their both good at singing, and Miku would be Rosalie because hey, she's mastered her pitch and voice! 2. IA's parts describes the darkness of the story and the trio. Miku's part describes the confusion and madness-that will later appear-in the story. Plus, the song is awesome! X3**

**Also, whenever I get a YouTube account, I'll be making a video of me singing the song in English, BY MYSELF (besides the music). Well, like I've (or the story) said, I'm able to make my voice robotic and copy other's if needed to cuz of my weird vocal development, so no need to worry about it sounding horrible~! :D I just wanted to point that out, guys. And I don't mean to brag; it just happens *shrugs* **

**If you want to find it on YouTube (which I highly recommend you do) search "IA and Hatsune Miku iNSaNiTY feat" and it should be the first video, if not, the person who made the video is called Kyary Foo. Good luck~! (I will not be continuing the rest of the chapter due to the fact the song was unexpectedly long. So please wait another week or so~! :3) Thus…**

**_Stay tuned for more~! I promise it won't be a long wait~! :DD _**


End file.
